Nightmare
by Porcelain-Rabbit
Summary: Genos had a nightmare. He was too scared to go back to sleep but luckily Saitama is there to comfort him. First attempt making a rated M fanfiction. SaiGeno pair.


**I do NOT own OPM or the characters. Also I'm going to warn you again. This is my first time writing lemon fan fictions so… please do not expect much. I apologize for the crappy grammar too.**

* * *

"Gah!"

Genos woke up in panic, nearly falling from his bed. The only sound echoing in his room was his own heartbeat and the clock ticking. It's midnight. Or at least he thinks so. It's really dark he can't nearly see anything.

He had a nightmare.

His breath was furious and loud. His heart is beating faster than usual. He seems so weak as if his strength as an S class hero was merely a lie. He grabbed the blanket tightly, desperately trying to control his breath.

"It's just a dream… it's just a dream." He kept on saying those words to himself as if He's chanting a spell or something. He rubbed his chest with his left hand, while his right hand still grabbing the blanket. Somehow he managed to calm himself a little.

Just a little.

The scene of his family being murdered in front of him replayed, as if it just happened. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to brush it off his head. However, He can't. No matter how hard He tried. The darkness and the silence of his room just made his feelings worse. He had no idea he could ever be this frightened just because of a dream.

Now what? He questioned himself. Going back to sleep is nearly impossible. Staying up and staring at nothing but darkness isn't the best choice either. He refused to turn on the lamp since his teacher told him not to waste electricity.

He let out a sigh. Perhaps going outside and drink some water to calm himself down is the only thing he could do right now. His legs are trembling. How pathetic. He opened the door slowly, trying as best as possible not to wake his teacher up.

"Ah!"

He stepped back, feeling surprised as he saw someone standing right in front of him.

"Teacher?"

"I was about to knock."

"What is it? Do you need something?"

"No. The real question is do YOU need something? I heard your scream earlier."

A pink blush appeared on the cyborg's face. He heard it. He's feeling really shameful right now.

"I'm sorry to wake you up. But I'm fine, really."

"No you're not." Saitama's hand stroked Genos' cheeks, making him flinch a little.

"You're crying so basically you're not okay." Saitama started wiping Genos' tears that wetted his cheek. Genos never expected someone to see this weak side of him. Especially him.

His Teacher. The one who has been by his side for quite a long time. At first he only sees him as a strong person that he admired, but it felt different now.

He had this strange feeling, this warmth on his chest whenever he's next to him. He had no idea how to describe it. Happy? More than that. Comfortable? More than that.

And that's exactly how he felt right now. With his fingers running across his cheek and his eye staring right into him… maybe this is what they meant by having butterflies inside your stomach.

"Dude, your face is red." Saitama's calm voice breaks the silence. He's always like this, actually—calm and careless about simply everything.

"I'm fine, really. I just…"

"Had a nightmare?"

Genos is again, surprised. "How do you know?"

Saitama shrugs. "No idea."

Huh.

There was a silence before Saitama started to spoke again.

"Want me to accompany you or something?"

"Huh? No, no. That's not necessary."

"No, it indeed is."

"No, I—"

"Just let me do it." He lifted the cyborg's body easily—despite Genos' struggle which made it slightly less easy—and gently laid his body on the bed. He sat at the bedside.

"I need you to sleep real soon, really. There's going to be a huge sale and I want to go as early as possible."

"Well… okay."

Okay? Was it okay? It was not okay. Having his teacher sitting right next to him and staring directly at him somehow made him feel uneasy. He turned to face the wall, unable to face his teacher. He felt the blanket shifting and his teacher's arm around his waist.

Wait—what?

"Will this make you feel better?" Saitama whispered to his ear. Genos' face became hot out of the sudden.

"Go back to sleep."

Genos freezes, unable to neither say nor do anything.

"I said go back to sleep."

Genos shook his head, unable to do what his teacher told him to. His body trembled. Is it because of the frightening scene of his nightmares that are still haunting his mind, or is it because of Saitama's warmth he felt on his back? His heartbeat pace is rising and suddenly breathing became a very hard thing to do.

"Ahh, you'll sleep better when you're tired, right? I can help you with that."

Genos' face flushed pure red. He knew what that means. Or at least he thought he knew. He turned around and before he could say anything, Saitama pressed his lips to his. Genos opened his mouth in shock, making it an opportunity for Saitama to explore every inch of his mouth with his tongue. Saitama pulls Genos' body closer and embraced him tightly, making it impossible for Genos to pull away.

It was good. It was way too good.

Saitama pulled back. Genos breath was heavy.

"Te..teacher? what was that for?"

"As I said, I'm just helping you." Saitama slowly changed his position into on top of the cyborg. A droll was dripping from the edge of the cyborg's lips. His face is completely dyed in red.

He looked so… delicious.

Saitama leaned closer and kissed his cheek. He moves lower and began to kiss his neck. Genos tilted his head, letting his teacher do as he wishes. Saitama bit his neck repedeatly. Perhaps that's going to leave a mark. He doesn't care, though. Genos moaned. He run his fingers through the hero's back. His body feels really hot right now, despite the cold air from the air conditioner.

Slowly, he removes Genos' clothes, revealing his cyborg torso. His kiss moved lower, from his neck to his chest. He doesn't know if Genos could feel his kiss trough the metal on his body, but hearing Genos moaning even louder is more than an answer.

He runs his finger through the cyborg's body and freezes as he touches something stiffening.

"I thought you didn't have it."

"But I do. I still want to be a little bit of a human…" Genos sounds so weak. He holds his breath as Saitama pulled off his boxers, revealing his cock.

"Huh. You really have it."

Genos gasped as Saitama leaned closer, beginning to lick it. He beat his lips, unable to bear the pleasure. He widened his legs. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling his cock being inside of Saitama's mouth. He can't help but drool a little. It's way too good. He's going to cum anytime now.

"Teacher, I—"

It was too late. Semen began to fill the hero's mouth. Saitama flinched and pulled back.

"I-I'm very sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize." Saitama replied. He licked his own lips. Genos can't turn away; he kept on staring at the amazing sight in front of him.

Saitama turned Genos' body so he can face his back.

"I didn't expect you to have that either."

"Te-teacher?"

He tried to turn around, but Saitama grabbed his shoulder tightly, not allowing him to do so.

"Just stay still."

Genos gulped. His head can no more process what's going on right now.

"..Ah!"

He gasped as he felt Saitama's cock shoving inside him. He grabbed the pillow tightly. The mix of pleasure and pain is unbearable.

"Sorry. Does it hurt?" Saitama asked in a gentle, caring voice. Genos shook his head.

"I-I'm okay. Just go on."

Saitama began to move his hip slowly. Genos is starting to get used to it.

"M…more. Go faster, Teacher. Please." His voice was nearly inaudible.

"Okay."

He started to raise his pace. He grabbed the cyborg's waist even tighter. His pace is almost hard for Genos to keep up. Again, he can't bear the pleasure. His vision became blurry. His head felt dizzy.

"T-t-teacher…"

"Say my name."

Genos moaned. He dug his nails to the pillow and buried his face on it."

"Sa…Saitama!" His voice is muffled against the pillow.

"Teacher… Sai..tama… ah!"

He felt something filling his body. He doesn't even need to ask; he knew that Saitama cummed inside of him.

"Are you feeling tired now?"

Genos nodded weakly.

"Good. Now go to sleep."

He closed his eyes. His nightmare isn't hauntinghis head anymore. Did Saitama do it on purpose? Was all he wanted to do is to comfort him?

He's too tired to think. His consciousness began to slip away.

* * *

Genos woke up, finding that Saitama is no longer by his side. He glanced at the clock. It's 12 P.M. and He never woke up this late before. He walked outside his room after putting on his clothes. Saitama is outside, lying down on the couch watching television. He turned to him.

"I'm sorry to wake up this late." He looked away, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Nah, it's okay."

"But the sale—"

"It was a lie."

What the hell.

So Saitama did intended to comfort him. Saitama turned away from him and continued to watch the television.

He let out a sigh. A little smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you, teacher."

"Aren't you going to call me with my name again?"

"No, teacher."

"Goddamit."

* * *

**[A/N] Ahh god damn it. I thought I would never write a lemon fan fiction in my entire life since I'm not good at it… but blame this couple for being way to sweet and those fan arts I found. Goddamn. I'm sorry if it's way too crappy, really. I accept your flames. Thanks for wasting your time reading this.**


End file.
